Almost There
Almost There is the name of a main quest in Chapter V of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the ship deck. Story Okada is relieved to see everyone safe and sound, and make it back to the ship. He is, however, confused to see them bring a little girl along, accusing them for not being cautious. Itu tries to explain about Moira, but suddenly Phang cuts off his words, and warns everybody as some creatures just rise out from the water. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is an artificial creature. The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the bot before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Amphibian *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Dark Sky *Armor: Deep Sea Plate *Helm: Deep Sea Mask *Ranged Weapon: Glacial Harpoon (Harpoon) Perks *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Discharge ' A chance to lose player's Shadow Energy by 100% of its inflicted damage dealt. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of its attack damage. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of its inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Ripper ' Throws a sickle towards the player which hooks onto their foot and pulls it upward, making the player dangling in mid-air. The Amphibian then teleports into the player and slashes their gut with the other sickle. *'Blink' Quickly ducks down and disappears in a flash on the ground, reappearing instantly and standing up behind the player. *'Repel' Strikes forwards with one hand, pushing the player backward with a non-damaging wave of force. *'Bolt ' Charges up and fires a harpoon at the player. Upon contact, the player is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery almost there (1).jpg almost there (2).jpg almost there (3).jpg almost there (4).jpg almost there (5).jpg almost there (6).jpg almost there (7).jpg almost there (8).jpg almost there (9).jpg almost there (10).jpg almost there (11).jpg Almost there (19).jpg Almost there (20).jpg|If player loses Almost there (21).jpg almost there (12).jpg almost there (13).jpg almost there (14).jpg almost there (15).jpg|If player wins almost there (16).jpg almost there (17).jpg almost there (18).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)